


"Maybe I need reminding."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [33]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Horny Teenagers, LMAO, M/M, only theyre adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Ben is a flirt, and Lexi knows too much for her age.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Kudos: 58





	"Maybe I need reminding."

**Author's Note:**

> for the iconicballummoments event on tumblr

"I always forget that you can dance." Callum hummed, arms circling Ben's waist. He was trying to do the dishes, but it was hard when Callum's thumb swiped over the strip of skin showing from Ben's shirt, heat pressed into Ben's back. He couldn't help it; he leaned into Callum's warmth and let a smile find his lips. 

"I don't know how." Ben grinned, turning in Callum's arms until their noses were almost touching. "You know how good I am with my hips." 

Something flickered in Callum's eyes, new and mischievous, and he pressed his lips against the corner of Ben's mouth. 

"Maybe I need reminding." 

How far they had come. Callum, who had been so afraid of contact he had to get drunk before he was able to love Ben. Callum, who was willing to live a lie in order to keep his heart safe. Callum, who Ben had fallen so completely and desperately in love with. He cleared his throat. Now was not the time to say something as weighted as that. Besides, Ben was better at showing his feelings anyway. So he did all he could do then; he hooked his thumbs in Callum's belt-loops and pressed their bodies seamlessly together.

Callum's mouth was as warm as his heart, and he opened them both willingly to Ben, letting out a satisfied moan when Ben's fingers found his hair. He was ready to move his lips, to blaze a trail of kisses from Callum's mouth, down his neck, and exploring every part of Callum's body until his head was between Callum's thighs, but there was shuffle and a bang from behind them, and the two men broke apart hastily. Callum looked kissed-out, lips pink but cheeks pinker, eyes bleary with desire, and Ben wanted him, wanted him more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. But it was difficult to focus on that when Lola was stood in the doorway, hands clamped over Lexi's eyes.

"Do you mind." Lola rolled her eyes, but there was mirth tucked into the side of her smile. She wanted Ben to be happy, after all. 

"What's wrong, mummy?" Lexi covered her mother's hands with her own, tugging slightly. "Are daddy and Callum trying to give me a brother or sister again?" 

Ben's eyes flew wide, and he watched as Callum spluttered, embarrassment spreading from his cheeks and down to his chest. 

"I'm just gonna..." Callum gestured vaguely to the stairs and bolted gracelessly from the room. 

Lola and Ben did him the courtesy of waiting until he reached the upstairs bathroom before they started laughing. 


End file.
